wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Renhorn
Background Renhorn was born into the Grimtotem. His original name was Rend. For a reason he really didnt know, when he was born, he was "blessed with the mark of the guardian." Which was supposed to guide him as a "chosen warrior" throughout his life. He basicaly lived by himself, his entire life a big preparation for battles and war that had yet to come. He grew to love fighting and battle.. Afterall, it had been all he had ever known. But when the Orcish Horde arrived, he grew envious of them. Their army, their honor, their power. When his tribe did not join them, he tried to reason, but was unsuccesful. So he did what he had been taught for all his life... slaughter. He killed all of his local tribe that opposed him, and left to join the Horde. And changed his name to Renhorn After joining he fought against the Centaur like it was a walk in the park, he was quickly commemorated and joined an elite squad of other young protegies who most had similar backgrounds as his, they all grew up in war. They went behind the Alliance's backs and weakened the lines before the big battles. One day they were appointed to take down a city controled by the scourge. He suspected it was to annalyse them incase the Horde had any serious trouble with them. At the entrance to the town, they were ambushed by a legion of undead and a Death Knight Commander. They fought their way out the mob with sever casualties and they were all split up and hunted down. Renhorn found a place to hide but was found by the Death Knight, who challenged him to a duel because of his lack of fear. Renhorn fought against the death knight but lost do to his injuries. The spirit that was supposed to aid him came quickly from seemingly nowhere and killed the commander in a single blow. It was Renhorn's first time to actually see the spirit. In his last few moments of life he heard "In your death... we become one". And to his complete suprise, it was a Kal'dorie. Renhorn awoke in the Eastern Plaguelands, with new power. He had no memory of servicing the Lich King, which made him question if he was even a death knight later. And now the voice of the once so gentle guardian. Was like a screech in his ear, he could feel the hate of the Elf spirit from inside him. He learned her name, Cellora, and was basicaly forced to do her bidding on the threat of having his soul cast into the nether. Now, after many long, painful years. He thinks himself set free by the force of another. Cellora on the other hand, begs to differ. Involvement His loyalty to the Horde has been shrouded by his vow for vengeance. He sees nothing but the destruction of the Twilight's Hammer and the Old Gods... even if he has to destroy everything he once held dear to do it. Quotes "You have sought out evil in hopes to destroy it, now how do you plan to escape it?" "You might be able to win this if it was a fair fight, but it IS FAR FROM FAIR!" "Nal'rohk will feast upon your soul!" "Get to the point, you're boring me." Personality He has a short attention span along with a short fuse. He enjoys to torment cowards and hates any who lie about there battle experience. Small talk usually just frustrates him. He's always ready to pick up his blade for a thrilling battle. He never gives up and has a tendency to be manipulative of others to get what he wants. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Horde